Amanecer
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: [OneShot AU HarryGinny.Escrito despues de leerme el 4º, no tiene relación con lo que pasa en el 5º o 6º]Todo se derrumba, es el final, pero siempre habrá una persona para tí al amanecer


_**Disclaimer:**__Toico le pertenece a la Jotaka, alias "The Killer", y a la Warner.Eso si como siga matando personajes le lanzó una Imperius pa que me lo ceda to XD_

_**Pairing: **__Hanny(Harry/Ginny)_

_**Categoría:**__ Short,Romance y AU pues que aunque ocurre en el 7º año de Harry no sigue el 6ª_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para Regi,Sandra,Angi,Lau(SarahBd),angi, mi melli dni...y un largo etc que adoran HP tanto como yo.También a Lusa que compartimos frikismo no sólo por HP y con quien tengo esas peleillas por Draco,Sirius and Co :P .Y en especial a mi conejillo Steve , que te voy a echar mucho de menos :(_

_**Notas:**__ Gracias a mi costumbre sana de guardar todo lo que escribo ayer encontré entre mis viejos apuntes este relato sobre el último año de Harry.Posiblemente este sea uno de mis primeros ff de HP y de todo en general, escribí esto antes de saber que se significaba las siglas "ff" XD.El papel donde estaba escrito tiene fecha del 2001, o sea que yo tenía unos 12 años cuando lo escribí, lo he dejado tal cual estaba escrito así que no me peguen a esa edad yo era muy feliz e inocente(lo de feliz si , inocente nunca lo he sido en verdad XD).Según la fecha escribí esto poco después de leerme el 4º libro, lo que es una sorpresa porque yo no sabía que entonces ya era tan Hanny, siempre lo he sido pero no creía que tanto a esa edad.Por supuesto nada de lo que sucede en el 5º y 6º libro tenía yo constancía en ese momento, por eso hay algunos errores, que no he querido subsanar para ser fiel al relato, espero que sepan perdonarlos_

* * *

**  
AMANECER**

_And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
And I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
(The end is drawing near)  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
(Oh no)  
Just put your trust beyond the skies_

_**I'm your angel-**_**Ronald Kelly&Celine Dion**

* * *

El viento traía un extraño olor a azufre y a hierro,olor a muerte.Todo a su alredor se derrumbaba, la que una vez fue la mejor escuela de magia de todos los tiempos ahora era pasto de las llamas.Aún con Dumbledore ya no era el sitio más seguro de la tierra,los seguidores de Voldemort habían conseguido entrar en sus impenetrables muros , una dura batalla había tenido lugar y de ello eran testigos los gritos que se podían escuchar aún.Los mortífagos supervivientes se habían ido con su señor pero su ola de desesperación y terror aún podía sentirse en todo el castillo. 

Todos los alumnos habían luchado contra el invasor, muchos estaban gravemente heridos, algunos muertos...y los llantos por la pérdida y el miedo resonaban en la cabeza de uno de los estudiantes.El niño que sobrevivió se encontraba en azotea de la escuela, sus sentidos agudizados conscientes del horror a su alrededor y a la vez abstraidos de ellos.Se había enfrentado a los mortífagos junto a los demás, incluso se había visto frente a frente nuevamente con su eterno enemigo, Lord Voldemort, pero no habían termiando la batalla.El señor oscuro le había dejado un mensaje alto y claro, la batalla final no tendría lugar allí entre esos muros, por extraño que pareciese Lord Voldemort, o mejor dicho Tom Ryddle, como fue conocido una vez, todavía tenía respeto por aquella estancia que le había servido de cobijo durante años, abriendole paso a un nuevo mundo, en el cual él mismo se había encargado de hacerse un nombre díficil de olvidar.No sería allí su último encuentro,la batalla final tendría lugar donde todo empezó,en el valle de Godric Gryffindor.Gran ironía aquel nombre, un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin contra uno de los más famosos albergantes de la casa de Godric.Lord Voldemort contra Harry Potter otra vez y por última.

Harry respiraba profundamente, a pesar de que aquel detestable olor le llenase los pulmones, quería disfrutar por última vez todas las sensaciones que le daba Hogwarts, el único lugar que podía llamar hogar y que ahora se derrumbaba ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.Bueno no del todo cierto, todo era caos a su alrededor, pero el podía ponerle fin a todo aquello y restablecer la paz, era el único que podía y sabía como.Tenía miedo, él solo era chico de 17 años, un mago sí ,pero aunque había tenido que enfrentarse a muchos más peligros que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, todavía le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender, y por decir...

De repente un ruido a su espalda lo alertó, alguien entró preciditadamente donde él estaba.Dos pares de ojos castaños lo miraron , sorprendidos ,aliviados, preocupados..., alli estaba ella , Ginny, _su_ Ginny, si podía llamarla así.La miró por un segundo y todos sus miedos y preocupaciones se disiparon en ese instante, no había nadie más en el mundo solo ellos mirandose justo antes de correr en brazos del otro.Harry la abrazó fuertemente, embragiandose de su aroma, ella no olía a azufre ni a hierro, ella olía a vida, ella era _su_ vida.

-Estaba tan asustado-admitió al fin-Os busqué por todos lados, pensé que os habiais marchado.

-¿Marcharnos?-dijo ella sin entender separandose de su abrazo justo para mirarlo a los ojos-¿De verdad crees que Hermione o mi hermano se hubieran ido de aquí sin tí?¿Crees que _YO_ podría haberme ido sin _TÍ_?

Harry sonrió mirandola y preguntó:

-¿Estais todos bien?

-Sí, algunos mortífagos consiguieron arrinconarnos en las mazmorras.Atacaron a Hermione pero en el último momento Malfoy nos salvó.La verdad nunca hubiera esperado ese de él, pensé que se pondría de su lado, ya sabes.Él está ahora con Ron mientras la señora Pomfrey atiende a Hermione, dice que estará bien, sólo necesita descansar.Yo vine en seguida a buscarte, tenía que saber si estabas bien...

Harry la miró por un instante, tenía que decirselo, quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad.

-Ginny...quiero decirte una cosa antes de...-no pudo seguir, al ver las lágrimas corriendo por su dulce rostro

-¿Por qué ahora Harry?-le preguntó casi con rabia-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando que me lo digas?¿Lo sabes?

-Ginny yo...-esquivo su mirada, no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos

-¡TÚ NADA!-le gritó, Harry la miró sorprendido y entonces ella se inclinó y lo besó.El primer beso..._quizás el último_.Era un beso tierno, de necesidad, de consuelo, era una forma de agarrarse algo, de tener esperanza.Sus labios eran dulces y su beso amargo , el sabor de la despedida mezclado con un ligero sabor salado de sus lágrimas.Se separaron y Ginny lo abrazó refugiandose en su pecho-No quiero que me lo digas ahora Harry, porque si lo haces es para despedirte, porque piensas que no vas a volver y vas a volver.

Elevó nuevamente la cabeza para mirarlo de frente , le agarraba fuertemente la túnica.

-¿Me oyes?Tienes que volver Harry, _yo sé que vas a volver_-Harry la abrazó fuertemente como si temiera que sus rodillas le fallaran.Besó dulcemente su pelo mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho.Sintió deseos de llorar, sabía que no debía, ahora era cuando tenía que ser más fuerte,por Ginny por todos, pero saber la fe inmensa que ella tenía en él lo hizo sentirse débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo.Ella confiaba en él más que él mismo, siempre lo había hecho.

Una única lágrima recorrió su rostro perdiendose entre los mechones de color vivo de ella.

Los primeros rayos del sol los sorprendieron en su abrazo.Harry se detuvo un instante observando ese fenómeno tan normal y que quizás para él pronto ya no lo fuera, le encantaban los amaneceres en Hogwarts le daban paz,y sintió pena al pensar que quizás ya no lo volvería a ver.

A su lado sintió como Ginny le agarraba fuertemente la mano.Harry sonrió,ya no tenía miedo, con ella todo lo malo desaparecía, ella era su fortaleza.

Ambos observaron por un largo rato el amanecer del que esperaban fuera el último de una etapa de terror, el amanecer de la batalla final.


End file.
